Captured Memories
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: A little something I've written for FMA Day. This story is about reminiscing what has happened throughout the whole story of FMA itself. To make sure that you would never forget what happened. Spoiler, I also based this story on the last photo shown on Brotherhood and at the manga.


Author's Note: Another FMA story for FMA Day, this time it's post brotherhood. This is clearly just from my imagination and I don't own FMA and it's characters. I'm only doing this for fun and to improve my writing abilities.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Captured Memories<span>**

* * *

><p>~ <span>Some time later...<span>

Winry was busy cleaning in the attic of their new home. Ever since they moved, they still haven't opened some boxes containing their long forgotten belongings.

She opened a box near her and peeked inside. She smiled as she got out something precious to her. They were the presents Edward and Alphonse made by Alchemy.

As she gazed at them, she can't help but reminisce the days of their childhood. Those were the days that she would love to go back to any time. But the past has passed, she thought. We can never go back... Or can we?

She placed the toys she's holding, to the floor beside the box where she got them. Then suddenly, she finds herself looking at the bottom end of the box.

She grew curious as she saw a very thick looking book. Immediately, she took it out from the box and wiped the dust from it's covers.

As she opened it, she realized that it wasn't a book. It was a photo album. She stood up and smiled.

She then made her way down to the living room to show them to Edward and the others.

~ Down at the living room.

Edward was conversing with Alphonse and the others, they were happily talking about the adventures they had on their separate journeys around the world.

They were happily talking about what has happened, they were also occasionally joking around and laughing at one another's remarks.

Winry smiled as she saw how happy everyone was, then she knocked on the door to get their attention.

" Hey, guys. Check out what I found on the attic. " Winry said as she went towards the sofa. The others watched as she sat beside Edward.

" What's that you're holding? A book? " Edward asked as Winry shook her head, " No Ed. It's a photo album. " She replied as she opened it. The others moved closer to her to peeked at the contents.

The first pages were about their childhood. They smiled and laughed at the pictures showing the three best friends, playing and joking around together.

As they got to a certain page, they saw a picture that the three remember to well.

" Look, Brother! It's the time where we first showed alchemy to Winry. Remember the doll we made for her? " Alphonse said as Edward nodded with a huge grin on his face.

" Of course, How can I forget? I still remember Winry's scared and innocent look when she first saw Alchemy... She even cried and... Ow! " Edward was interrupted with a jab on his stomach by Winry.

" I didn't know anything about alchemy that time. I was just shocked. " Winry said as Edward smiled. " I know. You just look so cute that time. " He replied making Winry slightly blushed.

" Alright, Alright... Let's turn a page before you say something else about the topic. " Winry said. As she said that, her eyes gaze at the picture shown first at the album. She smirked as she remember what that was.

" Remember this time, Ed? When you first discovered your worst enemy and fear? " Winry said as Edward quickly gazed at the picture and cringed as he saw what that picture was.

The others looked at the picture curiously to check what it could be about, " A cow? " Mei asked curiously.

" And why is Edward cowering behind Alphonse...? " Paninya added.

" Could it be? I know you hate milk but I didn't know you fear cows, Edward-honey. " Garfiel said as he pranced about.

" No! No! That was a long time ago! It's nothing! " Edward said panicking as he started fidgeting around.

Winry smiled and took a deep breath before she told the others about what the picture was about,

" Grandma often used cows to scare Edward if he was misbehaving. She scares him by saying that every night in his dreams, that cow will give him limitless amounts of milk, depending on how naughty he has been. " She said, making the others laughed.

" Well, that's true. Do you still believe in that Edward? " Grandma Pinako teased.

" Of course not! I never believe in it. " Edward said stubbornly.

" That's not true brother... Don't you remember that every night during that time, you were the one who was supposed to sleep first before me? You even have a broom next to you in case the cow will enter our room... and - " Alphonse was interrupted by a very angry Edward.

" Al! That was supposed to be secret! " Edward said angrily as Alphonse covered his head with his hands, smiling as he spoke. " I'm sorry! I forgot, brother! Please forgive me. "

The others watched and laughed as the brothers quarrel, Winry shook her and turned a page. The brothers stopped and looked at the photo album, as well as the others. The moment Alphonse saw it, his face flushed red.

" I think it's better if we skip a page. " Alphonse said sheepishly as Edward tried to stopped him from turning a page. Al pouted at his brother, while Ed grinned wider.

" Don't you want to tell them what you did to our blanket? It was early laundry for Mom, remember? " Edward teased.

" I don't think they need further explanation for that, brother... " Alphonse said as Edward laughed and sat back down on the couch beside Winry.

" Okay, Okay... let's see what's next pictures. " Edward said as Winry nodded and turned a page. The following pictures where still about their childhood. They laughed at all the pictures. Who would've known that pictures can tell stories?

But just like stories, there are joyful ones... and there are those that can remind you of the sorrowful times. Winry turned a page and saw that the next picture was now about Edward and Alphonse's mother's funeral.

The brothers looked away from the album, and closed their eyes, Winry was about to comfort them, when the two suddenly looked up and smiled at the whole group.

Seeing the pictures of their mother, smiling sweetly at them made the brother's reminisce the days they spent their time together with their mother. Though she may not be seen, they know that their mother is always taking care of them from afar.

Winry turned another page, at the next page Edward and Alphonse cringed at the look of their Alchemy teacher. They could never forget the harsh training they went through.

But it's also thanks to that, that they became great and talented alchemists. So despite their fears they highly respect their teacher and is very grateful to her.

They turned page after page, till they stop and saw that the pictures were now the time when Alphonse's was now an empty armor and Edward has automail.

The brothers looked at one another and smiled, they already knew that the next pages were going to be about their quest in search for the legendary philosopher stone.

And they were right. As Winry turned the pages, it was now about the time Edward decided to take the State Alchemist Qualification. They grew sad as they saw a picture with Nina and Alexander but they quickly smiled and said that those were the days that they really had fun.

Then they smiled at the look of Edward holding the silver watch with a wide and proud smile on his face.

On the page beside it, was another picture of Edward wearing the blue state military uniform with a frown on his face.

" I've never seen you wearing that. " Paninya said as Edward shrugged his shoulder.

" Blue doesn't suit me, it was only required on the day I got this silver watch. " Edward said as he toyed around with the silver watch his holding.

" Besides, General Mustang allowed me not to wear it, I never questioned about it and gladly accept his offer. " Edward added.

" But there is another reason why the General allowed it. I heard him joking about it once you've left the room. " Alphonse said as Edward quirked his brow. " What did he say? " Ed asked.

" I think I heard about it from Sciezska too. Is it about blending about the crowd of military officers? " Winry asked as Alphonse nodded.

" Yep, that is what the General said. I even remember that Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye scolded General Mustang that time too. " Alphonse said as Winry smiled.

" What does he mean by about me blending in with some military officers? " Edward asked as Alphonse and Winry looked at him and smiled as they tried to copied, Roy's voice.

" I'm allowing the Fullmetal to wear red, because I'm afraid I won't be able to see him in the swarms of all the _tall_ military people here on Central since he's small. " The two said at the same time as Edward fumed.

" Why that no good, General! " He yelled angrily, " The next time I'll see him I'll give him a punch on the head! " He said as the others laughed sheepishly at the look of him.

" He's in Ishval, right? and I heard he's with the person with a Scar.. right? " Winry suddenly said, sadly as she saw a picture of her parents on the next page.

" Winry... " Edward comforted her, Winry soon smiled and shook her head. " No, I'm alright. Don't worry." She said as she turned another page.

Most of the following pages where the times when Edward broke his automail and a very angry Winry behind him. There were even pictures when they were at the hospital. They even saw Hughes, smiling at the background.

Winry smiled and suddenly spoke, " I just heard from Ms. Gracia and Elysia that they're doing fine, when they called the other day. "

The brothers smiled. " Really? That's good to know. " Edward said.

" Let's visit them sometime. When I visited them once she told me that she would prepare us some of her special Quiche. " Alphonse said excitedly as Edward smiled. " Sure, let's visit them sometime! " Edward said as Alphonse cheered. "Yeah! "

Then Winry smiled and turned a page. the following were their adventures, they noticed that the pictures were not as many as the first ones.

Because, they know that during that time, their was no longer any time to take some pictures. Since many things has happened and the Promised Day was nearing that time.

Then they saw the last pictures in the album. They were shocked they had those pictures. Because it was the time when Edward loss his alchemy ability and Alphonse has already got his body back.

" Who took this? " Edward asked as he took the picture from the album. They stared at it as he turned and look at the back of the photo. There was something written on it.

" **_Always remember this moment and I'm happy to have been your father... always remember that I'm proud of you boys._** "

" That's dad... " Alphonse said as Edward placed the photo back in the album.

" Darn that old man. What was this all about? " Edward said.

Winry closed the photo album. " Maybe he wanted you to never forget about any of the pictures on this album. Because it was a record of everything you've done. From all the joyful and tearful moments. In all of the hardships and toils you made to achieve what we had now. " She said as she lifted two blonde kids.

" To never ever forget about this captured memories... To never forget and keep on making new ones. Look there are still many empty spaces on this album... " Winry said as she handed their son to Edward.

" Maybe we should ask our close friends to send us some pictures about what has happened to them nowadays and turn it into a large photo collage on this walls? " Winry added as everyone nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, let's do that! " Edward said as he raised his son up and down to make the boy giggle.

" And let's begin it now with a new picture to celebrate this special moment... " Pinako said as she got a camera. " Everyone, line up and smile. " she added as the others nodded and prepared for the shot.

Winry looked at Edward, " Edward... " she said as Edward looked at her, " Hmm? "

" I love you... Don't Forget. " Winry said as Edward smiled and nodded. " I love you too and I will never forget. "

Then they smiled and as they made another memory captured in a photo. To always remind them of all the precious memories, such as this..

~ To Always Remember and Don't Forget.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>**End**** -**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I slightly change it and added my own ideas to make it funny. I hope you'll like it and Happy FMA Day.<p>

Just a little added info, this is for a contest on Deviant Art. Wish me luck! :D


End file.
